


Him & I

by ocoa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Twin Fic, dont do it kids, growing up sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/ocoa
Summary: Sawada Tsuna and Sawada Yoshi were two of a kind until they weren’t.





	Him & I

Sawada Tsuna and Yoshi had always been together from start to finish, from the minute they were born. Twins born to a single mother, an absent father, and the criticisms of their neighbourhood, more often than not the two had been each other’s only support.

They didn’t have friends, not until their missing father’s associate had popped up and declared them heirs to be to the Vongola throne and they started meeting people outside of their routine life. Suddenly they weren’t alone, and maybe Yoshi was being silly, but he was lonely.

It was just that when Tsuna called him “Yoshi-nii,” all that he could think of was-

_Ah. So I’ve lost him too._

And maybe it left him feeling too alone in a world that saw him just as the older son, the prime heir, the older brother to their best friend, and an older brother.

He’d lost his equal, and as a result, he had lost himself.

And he was lonely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man it’s been...2 years? since I’ve last posted in this fandom. Hard to imagine I used to only post these on my ffnet account. 
> 
> Not sure if anyone still reads KHR fanfic but whelp, I had a thing I wanted to write. That’s all, maybe one day if there really still is an audience for this I’ll write more but well, we’ll see :P
> 
> To whoever reads this, let me know if you like it.


End file.
